Just ask her
by Pinkmouthedgirl
Summary: This begins as a bit of an AR of Rich and Grace getting together and then looks at some of the other possibilities. Rich/Grace Alo/Franky Mini/Nick Alo/Franky/Mini  so far!
1. Chapter 1

"Grace, hang on". Rich tried his hardest to look her in the eye.

"I've got to go, Rich. Mini's waiting."

Rich rolled his eyes but tried to stay on task.

"D'you want to go out again? For a drink. Or whatever."

"Yeah, alright. Tonight. The Rhubarb, you're buying." Grace smiled and brushed her fingers against his hand, then she was gone.

Rich shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and went back to find Alo.

He wasn't sure how to feel, Grace had been quite stand offish with him but he didn't blame her, he'd been a total douche to her and maybe he deserved to squirm a bit.

_Good for her_, he thought, _she's been listening – don't compromise_.

But she had, hadn't she, she'd said yes. Maybe that was what she wanted all along. Girls were too complicated.

He found Alo in the library within spitting distance of "The Angel..." who was furiously stamping returned books. Rich didn't even dare look her way, not after the last tirade.

"Alright mate?"Alo tried to look nonchalant, his tapping foot giving the game away.

"Yeah, alright." Rich flopped onto the sofa beside Alo. "Going out with Grace tonight."

"Mate!" Alo punched his shoulder.

Rich allowed himself a quick smile.

"Yeah we're just going for a drink."

"First the drink and then all the sex." Alo grinned. "For me!"

"Yeah you wish claw boy." Rich nudged him

"You've got to promise, once you're in you've got to fix me up."

"Who with, Mini?"

"Anyone'll do – pulse optional."

"No worries mate, I'll get you a pretty little corpse."

"Sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that?" Grace looked quizzically at the drink he placed before her

"Diesel. It's lager, cider and blackcurrant. It's nicer than it sounds."

Grace shrugged her shoulders and took a swig. Rich copied her movements and looked at her over the rim of his glass.

"Not bad." Grace wiped her mouth carefully and placed the glass on the table. Rich did the same.

"Told you."

Rich cast an eye over her, she wasn't as metalled-up as the last time they'd been in the rhubarb but she still looked good, her hair was wild and curly and she was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. He found he had to stop himself from staring.

"What?" Grace laughed a little.

"Nothing...just...you look really good. A bit of metal really suits you."

"Thanks. I thought the full metal styling was a bit over the top – it was just meant to make you sit up and pay attention." Grace grinned sheepishly

"It did that!" Rich took another swig."I couldn't believe that was you, you looked so..."

"So, what?" Grace picked up her drink again and turned to face him as she sipped.

Rich couldn't quite get the word out but something told him he really should say it, he took another big swig to buy himself sometime.

"Sexy." He finally managed

Grace's eyebrows shot up momentarily before she regained her composure.

"I didn't expect you to say that, I thought you'd say metal or cool or different or something."

"Well you did look all of those things; I guess that was what made you look so sexy."

"You're not really how I imagined you'd be, Rich." Grace absent-mindedly fiddled with the zip on his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah neither are you."

"I thought you came across as a bit of an arsehole."

"Oh cheers!"

Grace ignored him

"But I always thought you had a nice face, I wanted to like you, I wanted you to be nice under the bravado."

Rich opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it.

"That's why I thought I'd help you. I thought I'd be able to get closer to you and find out what you were really like."

Rich was staring into his drink by now; he was beginning to feel manipulated, as if what he was starting to feel for Grace was all part of her grand plan.

He realised then that Grace had stopped talking and was staring at him.

"What's wrong?" She placed her finger under his chin and turned his head towards her.

Rich smiled in spite of himself; he loved it when she did that.

"Nothing's wrong." He said. "I just wasn't sure what you were getting at."

"Oh right, I was rambling again." She giggled; her finger was still resting gently under his chin. Their faces were close now, Rich could smell her hair. His heart was pounding but he daren't move for fear of breaking the spell.

Grace moved in and pressed her lips gently against his. She moved back and studied him. He looked shocked."Fuck..." He whispered

Grace laughed and raked her fingers through her hair, nerves suddenly getting the better of her. She thought maybe she should let him take the lead but then noticing the dazed expression on Rich's face she made up her mind.

Grace moved back into him and sliding her arm around his neck she brought her lips to meet his again, licking his bottom lip slightly and slipping her tongue in his mouth when he gasped.

She felt Rich's arm snake around her waist, pulling her in to him as he finally came to his senses and kissed her back. His tongue was lapping against hers and his hand was trailing up and down her spine. She let out a soft moan and drew back slightly, kissing him gently a few more times before she sat back.

Rich looked shell-shocked and Grace wondered if he'd ever speak again. She licked her lips, really wanting to kiss him again but she had to know what he thought, whether he wanted her too.

He was a good kisser, or a quick learner, either way it had been good, it felt right to be there with him. He still had his arm around her and her leg was pressed up against his. She liked the warm feeling of him, the smell of his leather jacket and she particularly liked that all the bravado had gone. He didn't know how to deal with her now and she loved it.

Grace reached up and traced her fingers along his cheek.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," He whispered. "You just took me by surprise."

"I did?" Grace laughed again."I thought you would have seen it coming."

"Not really, things like that don't normally happen to me." Rich said, looking at the holes in his jeans.

"I don't see why not." Grace smiled

"Too weird." He shrugged

"Well you're not the one who went crowd surfing in a ballet outfit!"

Rich turned his head and burst out laughing, Grace giggled.

"You looked fucking amazing up there!" He squeezed her leg. "Mental, but fucking brilliant."

"Mental?" Grace raised an eyebrow

"Totally mental, I fucking loved it."

He leant in and kissed her again placing his hand in the small of her back as he did. Grace smiled against his lips.

"Same again?" He gestured to the two empty glasses sitting on the table in front of them.

"Yeah, thanks." He squeezed her hand and bounded over to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck!" Rich mouthed as he headed to the bar. He couldn't stop grinning. _For fuck's sake try and act cool._ He thought. He chanced a look back over his shoulder at Grace she was nodding her head to the music and absent-mindedly pulling at her lower lip.

Alo was right, she _was_ hot, he didn't know why he hadn't realised it before. She was a total fox and she liked him, even after he'd been such a dick to her. He felt suddenly charmed. She was even prettier than The Angel of Death – maybe that was because the Angel turned out to be such a bitch. _Naaa. _He thought. _Grace was a fox even when she was pretending to be a bitch._

"Been served?" Rich was nudged out of his thoughts by the barman.

"Two pints of diesel please mate."

Rich picked up the two drinks and headed back. He suddenly had the urge to get drunk and stupid with her, just to see what would happen. He made his way through the loose groups of people clustered around tables to the sofa where she waited for him. He grinned again. She was fucking gorgeous.

"What are _you _smiling at?" Grace nudged him as he sat down

"Careful!" He put the glasses on the table. "I nearly got you all wet."

Grace raised an eyebrow as Rich realised what he had said. His pale skin blushed suddenly pink and they both burst out laughing.

"Too many come-backs!" Grace sniggered. "Can't pick one!"

_Shit! _Rich thought despite his laughter. _What did you say that for? Now she thinks you're a total cock. _He looked sideways at her, she was still laughing, but there was something else. Was it nerves? Rich wished he could read her mind, although if what he'd heard about women was true, that could be a fucked up can of worms to open.

"Sorry." She said, still giggling slightly. "You must admit that was funny."

"Yeah." He fake-smiled back at her, feeling really daft.

Grace leaned over to pick up her drink, he followed suit and took a few large gulps. He really felt like getting drunk now after making a total tit of himself. He looked over and her glass was half empty too. He raised an eyebrow at her. She responded by downing the rest of her drink.

"Another pint?" She asked, stifling a burp

"Thought I was buying." He knocked back the dregs of diesel in the bottom of the glass.

"Well you bought the first two and now we're doing rounds."

"We are?"

"If you can keep up with me that is." Grace smirked and headed to the bar. Rich watched her cross the room. He could see eyes following her as she moved. And she liked _him. _He needed to stop saying twat-ish things though; he needed to convince her he was something worth bothering about.

Grace appeared again with two more pints than she darted off again and reappeared with two bright red shots.

"My god that's not..."

"Aftershock!" She grinned."Hope you like cinnamon."

"Yeah I love it but I totally spewed my ring the last time I had Aftershock."

"You'll be fine." She said, handing him the shot glass and flopping back on to the sofa beside him. "Do you know how to drink it properly?"

Rich shook his head.

"First you breathe out, then drink, then breathe in through your teeth."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It'll give you the best fucking head rush ever, just try it." Grace clinked her glass against his and knocked back the shot.

Rich shrugged his shoulders and followed her lead. He blew out slowly then downed the spicy sweet liquid, remembering to breathe in afterwards. The cinnamon rush hit him like a train; his eyes watered and even his teeth were tingling.

"Fucking hell." Rich gasped

"Yeah!" Grace shook her head, breathless."Told you!"

Rich grinned at her again and picked up his pint. He was starting to relax already and had almost forgotten what he said about getting her all wet. That was a Freudian slip if ever there was one; he allowed himself a smile, while Grace was leaning to pick up her pint.

She sat back and settled in under his arm. He squeezed her shoulders slightly. She looked up at him and smiled.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews - I love Rich & Grace and if anyone's got any thoughts about where they'd like this to go I'd love to hear them. Hope this little fic is living up to your expectations xxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit" Rich tried to focus on the light fitting which was spinning around above his head. He had thought he was fine until he'd got into bed and now the room wouldn't stay still. He sat back up and things calmed somewhat.

This was all Grace's fault. He smiled. She could really drink, that was the second time she'd surprised him, and he was wondering what she was still capable of. He grinned as his mind started to wander, he couldn't stop thinking of the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips, those beautiful brown eyes. He laughed in spite of himself, he was totally screwed.

It all started to get out of hand after the Aftershock, it had loosened him up and when she leaned forward for her pint he had noticed her lacy black knickers peeping out from the waistband of her jeans. He thought of them now against her creamy brown skin and felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He had been relaxed and off balance so when she'd suggested drinking games he hadn't a reason to say no.

She'd asked if he wanted to play "Never have I ever" and though he knew it sounded dangerous he agreed. He couldn't take his eyes off those lips, he wanted them on his again, and yet he wanted them to keep talking so he could keep looking at them. She sent him off for more drinks; he came back with more Diesel and Sambucas this time much to Grace's delight.

"I love Sambuca." She took the glass from him. "You can light it in your mouth you know – makes it really potent. Never done it though."

Rich grinned at the thought of her. Grace had explained to him that each person had to take a turn of saying "Never have I ever..." following it up with something they hadn't done before and if the other person had done the thing in question they had to take a drink. They passed a few rounds innocently and boringly enough by offering countries they hadn't been to or that they hadn't passed their driving tests. Grace announced that she hadn't stolen anything. Rich raised his glass and took a drink.

Grace's eyes widened.

"What was it?"

"It was an accident, right." Rich had steadied himself by placing his hand on her thigh. "I was in Toxic Bob's and I'd been looking at the new Pantera album and I just walked out without paying. I didn't realise I had it in my hand till later and I didn't dare mention anything. I was too scared to go back in for ages."

"That's rubbish!" Grace laughed. "I thought you were going to say you'd stolen women's' underwear or something."

"Hey! It's a big deal, I stole metal!" Rich had pretended to be serious. "Hang on; have you been imagining me in lacy knickers?"

"Maybe..." Grace winked

They both burst out laughing again, falling against each other. Rich remembered feeling quite pissed at that point and they hadn't even downed the Sambuca yet.

"Your turn." Rich nudged her.

"Ok, never have I ever kissed a girl."

"Hey that's cheating!" Rich gulped down some Diesel and then he noticed Grace had taken a drink too.

Rich wondered what his face had looked like at that point, so it was a lie, a really sexy lie obviously staged to turn him on.

"I think this one calls for the Sambuca."Rich raised his glass and, clinking it with Grace's, knocked back the shot. They both grimaced.

"Ok, so you can't just leave it at that." Rich leaned over towards her again. "Who did you kiss?"

"My best friend at school, her name was Shari." Grace leaned into him again, stroking her fingertips down his cheek. "We were 15, she was moving away, we were drunk... we kissed and then I never saw her again."

"Did you..." Rich paused, letting his words hang in the air. ""Did you love her?"

"Yeah, I think so, but she was my best friend. You love Alo don't you?"

"I spose." Rich looked sheepish. "But don't you fucking tell him!"

Grace laughed and kissed him again. Rich pulled her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed. He loved the taste of her, the smell of her and the feel of her body pressed up against him.

Rich leaned back on his bed again. The room had stopped spinning and he was starting to feel better. He closed his eyes and settled back onto the pillow. He imagined Grace lying next to him. He couldn't stop thinking of that glimpse of black lace as she leaned forward.

_God she's hot_

He raked his fingers through his hair. Hair, eyes, lips. She was never far from his mind at the moment. He had the urge to call her, to go round, to get in bed with her. He looked up at the clock: 2:15. Too late, she'll probably be passed out by now.

He grinned again; she had been pretty hammered too and she couldn't seem to keep her hands off him. It was taking him a lot of effort to accept that she really liked him but maybe a few more kisses would help. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking hell!" Grace hissed struggling with her key in the door, trying and failing to be quiet "Shh shh!" She placed her finger over her lips, giggling. She closed the door behind her carefully and locked it, dropping her key on the floor. Grace shuffled up the stairs, occasionally leaning against the wall as she went.

She could hear snoring coming from the room at the end of the landing and she let out a sigh of relief.

_They could sleep through an air raid_ she thought but it would be typical if they woke up the one time she came home too pissed to pretend she was sober.

Grace crept into her bedroom and closed the door. Turning on the light in her bright airy room she was suddenly made aware of how different she and Rich really were but somehow it worked, maybe they were a little bit like magnets.

She couldn't stop smiling thinking about the night. After all of the drinking game shenanigans and a _lot_ of kissing, Grace touched her lips and smiled, they had ended up outside the Rhubarb not quite knowing what to do. Grace had been aware that they should each go home but she didn't want to leave him. They had been standing in the street with their arms wrapped around each other talking drunkenly about random crap and punctuating their blabbering with kisses. In the end it was Rich who asked if she wanted him to walk her home and despite only living ten minutes away from the pub it had taken another two hours for her to come stumbling through the front door.

She smiled to herself again, thinking of the softness of his lips, the feel of his tongue and the sweet sour taste of diesel. She wasn't sure he'd kissed anyone before, he'd been really hesitant at first and she kept thinking he was going to lose his nerve and pull away but he didn't, he ended up being really good. Maybe the best.

Grace took her clothes off, folding them neatly and placing them on a chair, and sat on the bed. She wished he was there with her, sitting behind her, rubbing her shoulders, kissing the back of her neck. Grace shivered excitedly and got under the covers. She'd never felt like this about anyone before, she wasn't like Liv, she didn't want to fuck anything that moved, yeah she liked kissing and she'd fancied people before but she hadn't been interested in anything more.

Until now.

It was different with Rich, she thought about him when he wasn't there, she imagined crazy scenarios that led to him coming into her bedroom late at night, getting into bed with her, touching her. Her stomach flipped over as she lay there staring at the ceiling wishing he was there. She wondered if he was lying in bed right now thinking about her too. Her hand, the hand she imagined was his, slowly slipped underneath the duvet and she closed her eyes with a quiet moan.

**AN - **My favorite pairing on S5 Skins - hopefully things will be hotting up soon x Thanks for the reviews xxx


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't fucking believe her!" Grace kicked the clothes rail sending a fake fur shawl flying off its hanger. "We spent ages on those fucking designs and just because they're a bit alternative she has a fucking hissy fit."

Franky kept quiet. She was sitting on the floor smoking, certain that this was all her fault. Mini would have probably humoured _Gracy_ if she hadn't been involved but Mini seemed to have a serious problem with her.

_Shame. _She thought.

Still, she wasn't going to slag Mini off to Grace, she didn't think Grace would tell Mini but she had other reasons.

"Fuck!" Grace flopped on to the floor next to Franky "And I thought everything was going so well..."

Franky half turned with a smirk on her face "Rich?"

"How do you...?" Grace said, mouth dropping open a little

"Oh come on!" Franky laughed blowing clouds of smoke over Grace. "I'd have to be blind not to notice – you're both quite obvious."

"Really? I wasn't sure he liked me at all until last night."

"Yeah?"

"We went out for a drink and it wasn't so I could help him ask another girl out."

"Sorry about that." Franky grinned sheepishly, "I didn't know..."

"No it was good; he wouldn't have known I existed otherwise."

Franky laughed and took a drag of her cigarette. She looked sideways at Grace, her eyes sparkled and despite the surface anger, Franky could see the happiness shining in her face. She felt a twinge of jealousy which she ignored, this was what she wanted. She wanted her friends to be happy and she knew Rich could be good for Grace if he realised he didn't have to be a twat all of the time just to be metal.

"So how was it?" Frankie blew smoke away from Grace.

"Really good fun, he's funny. We got totally pissed though. I didn't get to bed until after 2."

Grace went stopped talking and tugged at her hair, wrapping a long black coil around her index finger.

"So?" Franky nudged Grace expectantly

"Yes there was some snogging."

Franky grinned widely; Alo was right about those two.

"Actually there was a lot of snogging!" Grace said. They both laughed.

"So are you seeing each other then?"

"I'm not really sure, I think so. Hope so. We didn't talk about it but I didn't want to ruin things by talking relationships."

"No need really..." Franky mused

"Besides, I could barely string a sentence together by the end of the night. I think I might have asked him to come home with me!"

"And what did he say?"

"No idea. But I woke up alone so it couldn't have been yes."

Franky laughed and leaned against her friend

"Just as well really," Grace continued. "I managed to sneak in without waking my parents but I doubt I could have smuggled in a six foot metal head without them noticing."

"Fucking hell girl," Franky giggled. "Sounds like a night. Have you seen him yet today?"

"No but he texted this morning to thank me for a beautiful hangover."

"Cute"

"Yeah. I called him a lightweight."

Franky grinned at the thought of them both. She felt partly responsible for their finding each other and it gave her a warm feeling of pride in her stomach. She knew she needed to take the positives wherever she could get them so she allowed herself a little bit of pride.

"Well." Grace said getting to her feet and pulling Franky up with her, "better get rid of these if she doesn't want them." She picked up a dress and sighed

"Just wait," Franky touched her arm. "They still might need them, and they're so cool it would be a shame just to throw them away."

"I know they're not traditional glamour but isn't fashion about pushing the boundaries?"

"Totally." Franky looked down at her own clothes and smiled.

**AN - **Sorry it's taken a while to update. Hope you like this little Grace and Franky interaction - more soon I promise. In the meantime I'd love to hear your thoughts xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Rich let the phone fall out of his hand and flopped back into the pillows. His head was thudding and he was seriously having to concentrate on not throwing up but it had been totally worth it. Last night was fucking awesome.

He seemed to vaguely remember Grace asking him if he would stay with her but as she tripped over a garden gnome two seconds later he hadn't answered, he'd just picked her up, kissed her hand where she fell on it and helped her to the door. Part of him wished she was here but then the other part reminded him that he stank of booze and if she was here and managed to not faint from the stench then he might just puke on her and drive her away for good.

"Wakey wakey Frankenstein."

The door swung open and Alo swaggered in sporting a particularly odd pair of orange trousers.

"Fuck!" Alo coughed."You fucking reek, what the hell were you drinking last night, lighter fuel?" Alo crossed to the window and opened it wide hoping to let in some fresh air

"Diesel." Rich groaned

"Ah, the alcopop of the metal head." Alo grinned. "So how did Grace handle it?"

"She liked it. It's her fault I'm like this actually, she bought shots."

"Oh no, not..."

"I'm afraid so."

"Aftershock!" Alo shook his head "Ricardo my boy, will you never learn. Your death metal gut doesn't like bright colours."

"I know, but what was I supposed to say, didn't want her to think I was a pussy."

Alo laughed and threw himself onto the bed next to Rich who looked positively seasick.

"So talking of pussy...did you get any?"

"Ahh really nice Alo, really smooth, it's funny you're not beating girls off with a shitty stick with comments like that."

"Alright, alright so what happened then?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Because you're fucking dying to"

"Whatever!" Rich pulled the covers back over his head, hiding a smile "Stop being a fucking woman."

"Mate!" Alo grabbed the covers back."Not cool!"

Rich couldn't hold his laugh in any longer. He really hoped he wasn't going to be sick but he loved with-holding information from Alo, he was like a puppy begging to be thrown a stick.

"Nothing much to tell mate," Rich sat up, grinning."We got pissed, we talked, we snogged a bit and we went home. Our own homes, before you ask."

"Hadn't crossed my mind." Alo winked. "So you like her then?"

"Yeah she's alright." Rich grinned

"So do you think you'll...you know... with Grace?"

"I dunno, maybe."

Rich smiled again, he hadn't thought of anything but her since he got in last night, he'd even dreamed about her and that wasn't like him, he usually dreamed about falling or being chased or not being able to find a toilet.

He had dreamed that she was standing in the middle of a white room. She was staring at him with a serene smile on her face. She beckoned to him and he had approached her. It was then that he realised that he was naked. This wasn't the first time he'd been naked in his dreams but this was the first time he didn't feel troubled by it. When he looked up she was smiling brightly and taking off her dress, she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He couldn't remember what her body looked like in the dream but he remembered holding her in his arms and kissing her.

"Earth to Rich!" Alo punched his arm, bringing him from his reverie

"What?"

"Get your shit together lover boy."

"Why? Where we going."

"Party at Liv's"

"No, no more. I'll spew."

"Don't be such a pussy. Hair of the dog - that'll sort you out!"

Rich mock-gagged, pulling the covers back up to his chin but Alo was ready for that kind of tactic. He stood up and grabbed the bottom of the duvet, whipping it away from Rich's grasping fingers.

"Right, now you go and wash off the beer stench and I'll see you in the van in fifteen minutes."

"Alo..." Rich warned

"Grace'll be there."

"Alright, alright I'm going."

Rich stalked past Alo into the bathroom; he didn't want him to know how desperate he was to see Grace again but he was sure it was written all over his face. He was nervous about seeing her but at the same time he wanted to make sure she was still interested in him. He hoped she hadn't woken up full of regret this morning. He really hoped she remembered some of the things she was saying to him. He wanted to tell her that he'd wanted to come in with her but it hadn't seemed right. He looked down at his phone.

_Message from Grace_

She'd obviously replied while he was fighting Alo off. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

_Poor baby- hope ur ok. Had gr8 nite. See u at Livs? Gxxxxxxxxxx_

_She's still interested! _He grinned, quickly texting her back and pulling on his shower cap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rizzlas - check. Scandalous amount of weed – check. Lovely people to get wasted with – check!" Alo gestured with his stash."Let's get this love-in underway."

Alo barged past Liv into the living room and proceeded to roll a joint the size of a carrot.

"Hi Rich." Grace smiled brightly."How are you feeling?"

"Alright." He lied

Grace raised an eyebrow

"Ok ok, I'm a bit shaky. How come you're so perky?"

"I don't really get hangovers – lucky I guess."

"So you remember everything about last night?" He asked

"Yeah. I asked you to stay didn't I?" Grace grimaced slightly. "And I guess you must have said no."

"No, I...you fell." Rich stuttered. "And when I'd helped you up the moment had passed. It didn't seem right anymore."

"Oh I wondered how I'd hurt my hand!" She looked down at her grazed palm

Rich took her hand and looked at it, running his thumb lightly over the graze.

"Garden gnome." He said

"Stupid bloody gnomes." Grace replied. "My mum loves them but I find them quite creepy."

"That one was pretty lethal." He agreed, never taking his eyes off her.

Grace looked into his eyes; she could feel there was something he really wanted to say that wasn't about garden gnomes.

"I really wanted to stay." He said, finally

"You did?" Grace smiled, looking up at him, her hand still in his.

"Yeah, I was kicking myself when I got home. I was going to ring you, but it was after two. I thought you'd be asleep."

"I wasn't asleep." Grace grinned. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Rich flushed. _Did she mean what he thought she meant?_ _Do girls _do_ that?_

Grace had a glint in her eye and Rich felt like someone had released a swarm of insects into his belly. She closed her hand round his and led him onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind her.

"So what would you have done if you _had_ stayed?" Grace said mischievously

"Been very very quiet obviously!" Rich grinned "I doubt your parents would have been pleased to find a strange drunken man in their daughter's bedroom."

"So you would have come to my room?" Grace asked

"Yeah."

"Then what."

"I would have got into bed with you"

Yeah?" Grace whispered, edging closer to him

"Yeah, I would have got under the covers next to you."

"Mmm." Grace pressed her body up against him. Rich slipped an arm round her waist and pulled her in close.

"Then I would have put my arms around you." Rich held her close, looking deep into her eyes, they kept darting back and forth and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He was terrified too, he wasn't sure how far they were going to take things tonight but he had a feeling that something new was going to happen. He was starting to feel that his clothes had shrunk in the wash; they felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"So then what would you have done?" Grace's voice quivered slightly as she spoke

"I would have kissed you" Rich murmured bending his head towards hers.

Grace tilted her head up and met his lips with her own. She slipped her tongue in his mouth relishing the sweet smoky taste of him and moaned softly in the back of her throat as he pulled her even closer in to him. His hands were round her waist but they slowly travelled down to her backside, pulling her hips towards his. Grace gasped at the contact and bucked slightly into him. She couldn't help herself; she could feel herself giving in to her body. Though her mind instinctively told her that things were happening too fast, its urgent protests were becoming quieter and less noticeable.

When he pulled away, she was breathless and her head was swimming with thoughts of what could be. She was dying to take him somewhere quiet but she was still a little worried she might be rushing things; she couldn't believe that she wanted him so badly. She looked up at him, he looked conflicted too and she wondered whether he had the same worries that she did. She knew it would be really lame to ask him what he was thinking but she really wanted to know.

Rich tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his hand lingering on her face.

"I had a dream about you last night." He blurted out.

"Yeah?" Grace tilted her face up to look at him again. "Was it a good dream?"

"Yeah, pretty good." Rich smiled, his cheeks flushing with the memory of dream-Grace.

"Oh that kind of dream?" Grace grinned."So what happened? Did we...?"

"I woke up. But I think we would have."

"What makes you think that?" Grace teased

"Well," Rich cleared his throat and stared up at the sky before looking back into Grace's eyes "Well, we had no clothes on...and I really wanted to."

Grace couldn't move. Her throat was closing up and the inside of her chest felt like it was on fire.

"I really want to." She said finally

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's all I can think about."

"Me too." He said. "I was so close to coming round and climbing in your window last night."

"Weirdo!" Grace dug her fingers in his side

"Hey!" Rich bent and kissed her again, gently and softly at first and then more urgently as their conversation over the last few seconds started to wash over him. He couldn't believe how horny she was making him. He thought he would be the one who wanted sex and he would have to wait for her to come around to the idea. He always thought girls weren't as interested in the physical side of things and they just wanted love and romance. Grace didn't seem like that at all and he was starting to wonder whether he was totally misinformed about women in general or whether she was just fucking amazing.

"Hey porn stars!" said Alo sliding open the balcony door. "Do you want some of this or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Grace took the spliff he was holding out and took a drag."Want some?" She passed it to Rich.

"I dunno." The smell of weed was making him feel queasy.

"Come on mate, don't let the side down!"

Rich took the spliff from Grace's outstretched fingers, took a long drag and held his breath.

"Good shit." he spluttered approvingly

"See!" Alo raised his hands triumphantly. "What doesn't make you puke makes you stronger. Now who's for punch?"

Alo stomped back through to the kitchen for glasses leaving Grace and Rich alone for the moment. Grace laced her fingers with his and smiled.

"Talk later?"

"Yeah."

Rich and Grace followed Alo through to the kitchen grabbing glasses from the cupboard. Franky was already filling her glass with stagnant-looking brown liquid from a large glass bowl on the kitchen bench. Grace bounced over to it excitedly, Rich was more hesitant.

"What the fuck is in that?"

"What isn't?" Franky grinned taking a sip. "Mmm just right!"

"Shit that's strong." Grace gasped, taking a mouthful

Alo handed Rich a glass of punch and signalled for him to drink. Rich looked around at them all and shrugged.

_If I puke, I puke!_

Rich took a large gulp of the punch and immediately regretted it; it tasted like pure whisky and seared the back of his throat bringing tears to his eyes. He coughed.

"Fuck me, that tastes like pure evil!" Rich paused for effect "Nice!"

Rich knocked back the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the bench, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. He looked up at Franky, Alo and Grace and they all grinned and followed suit. Three glasses slammed down on the bench in quick succession and they were all left gasping and giggling.

"Fuck!" Alo panted. "Few more of them and I'll be anyone's!"

"You're anyone's anyway you big tart." Rich quipped

"Yeah, but you might even have a chance tonight big boy!" Alo smacked his lips

"Fuck off!" Rich laughed punching Alo in the shoulder playfully

Rich looked up, smiling, the girls were giggling and whispering to one another. He raised an eyebrow, Grace winked back at him. His stomach flip-flopped as he thought about their conversation on the balcony. Was Grace telling Franky about it? He didn't really care, they were both being so flirty with each other, Grace had her arm draped around Franky's shoulder and was whispering in her ear. Franky's eyes snapped open and she grinned mischievously looking first at Alo and then at Rich.

Alo leaned into him with a suggestive smirk. Rich raised his eyebrows and grinned anticipating something good.

Franky poured another glass of punch and took a swig. She sidled over to Alo, draping her arm around his shoulder and standing on tip-toe to whisper in his ear. Alo bent down slightly and inclined his head toward her.

"What do you want little un?" Alo grinned looking over at Rich and Grace

Alo's eyes widened slightly as Franky spoke.

"You're kidding?" Alo breathed, turning to look at her.

Franky grinned at him licking her lips and placing her hands in the front of her hair.

"Your turn Alo."Grace giggled, wondering what Franky had just revealed.

"What we doing?" Rich asked, laughing at Alo's bemused face

"We're telling each other something sexy. Winner is the one who gets the best reaction."

Alo grinned and leant into Franky, he whispered in her ear and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist as he did so. Franky's eyes slowly slid shut as his lips softly grazed her ear. Grace and Rich looked at each other incredulously.

"So, does Franky like boys, or girls?" Rich whispered

"Both, I think."Grace said

"At once?"

"Are you suggesting something?" Grace giggled

"Your turn Gracy." Franky said huskily as Alo's hand disappeared into her trouser pocket.

Grace grinned, this was an interesting turn up for the books and she was feeling quite turned on watching Alo and Franky heatedly whispering to each other. Maybe the Shari thing wasn't a total blip after all. She looked sideways at Rich pondering what she should reveal to him and whether starting this little game had been a mistake but she couldn't help herself, she had a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and she was aching to be with him. Grace beckoned to Rich with her finger and he bent towards her, grinning goofily. Grace licked her lips nervously and, wrapping her arm around his neck, she wound her fingers gently in his hair.

"Last night in bed, I was thinking about you and I was...touching myself."

The last words were a husky croak as Grace could barely contain herself, her lips were grazing the soft skin of his ear and the smell of his spicy shampoo was in her nostrils making her head spin. She couldn't believe she'd confessed her bedroom antics to him and she wondered what he'd think of her now; she hoped he thought it was sexy and not weird. She looked round at his face, his eyes were closed and he had a dazed half smile crossing his lips.

"Your turn." Grace whispered shakily.

Rich's head was swimming with thoughts of naked Grace, in bed, thinking of him. Her hands, _god those little hands_, what would she do with them? He shook himself out of his reverie and made up his mind. It was time.

He pressed his lips against her ear, nibbled the lobe slightly and took a breath.

"I want you, right now."

Grace moaned audibly and leaned heavily against him, her legs were shaky and her brain flooded with alcohol and lust.

"Rich wins!" Franky grinned judging Grace's reaction appreciatively.

Alo and Franky clinked glasses and downed their drinks.

"Well played little un." Alo gasped. "So what you were saying...was that for real?"

Franky grinned as Rich and Grace disappeared upstairs


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure?"

Rich pushed the bedroom door shut behind him as Grace kissed his neck.

"Yeah." Grace grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bed.

Next door they could hear Mini and Nick moaning theatrically while banging and crashing around. Rich found it a strange turn on to know that other people were having sex nearby. He wondered if Alo and Franky were getting it on downstairs.

Rich was pulled out of his thoughts by Grace's lips as they found their way from his neck, up along his throat and to his mouth. She nibbled at his lower lip and pulled him down onto the bed with her. Rich couldn't believe what was happening, he looked down at Grace, she was flushed and seemed to be pleading with her eyes. He traced his fingers down her cheek, pausing at the notch at the base of her throat before tracing a path to her cleavage. He cupped her right breast gently, rubbing his fingers against the light cotton of her dress. Grace moaned and pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely. Rich worked his hand slowly down her body relishing the soft warmth of her until he found the hem of her dress. He paused sliding his fingers underneath and tugging upwards. Rich leaned back from her and pulled Grace's dress up over her head. He smiled appreciatively, lacy black underwear, very nice. He traced his fingers across the waistband of her knickers, grinning as she gasped and wriggled underneath him.

Grace reached up and pulled at his T-shirt, edging it upwards and exposing his pale flesh. She glanced appreciatively at the the fine strip of hair that ran from his belly button and disappeared into his jeans, biting her lip.

Rich sat up and raised his arms, allowing his t-shirt to be whipped off over his head. Grace was already fumbling with his belt buckle. He moved slightly to allow her access and all the while he was drinking in this new Grace, sexy Grace, and semi-naked Grace; soon to be naked Grace. He could feel himself getting really hard now; he'd managed to control himself quite well thus far but seeing Grace's beautiful body contorting underneath him, feeling her fingers against his skin, knowing what they were about to do. These things all ensured that blood flow was diverted straight to his crotch. She had managed to undo belt, button and zip and was now edging his jeans down over his hips, he got up and took off his trousers, boots and socks and lay back on top of her. She stroked her hand across his chest, down his side and ended up with her fingers edging at the waistband of his pants, all the while looking in his eyes as if for permission.

Rich groaned appreciatively and rolled over, taking her with him. Grace straddled him, still with her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. Rich reached behind her and clumsily unclipped her bra, easing the straps down her arms. Grace stared in his eyes as he tossed the lacy contraption across the room. She was so beautiful sitting there on top of him, he reached out his hands to cup her breasts, she smiled and leaned into him, gasping as he rubbed his thumbs roughly across her nipples. She moved forward to kiss him again and he slid his hands down the back of her pants, sliding them down her legs to be kicked off.

"Rich,"

"Mm?"

"Want you...now."

That was everything he wanted to hear, he felt like something had popped in his head, he felt giddy and had to stop himself from just coming in his pants right then. Rich rolled her over again and she slipped his pants down his legs and off.

"Now."

Grace bucked into him, he was hard; she could feel him prodding against her. He knelt in between her legs, running a hand up her inner thigh. Grace hissed appreciatively bucking her hips involuntarily. She came to her senses and placed her hand on his guiding him further up. He smiled, and slowly slid two fingers inside her, she was so wet and hot he could barely control himself. He remembered something he'd read somewhere and curled his fingers up as he moved them, he was met with moans and pants of his name and various expletives, and Grace pulling at him and pleading with her eyes again.

He was looking into her eyes again, questioning, making sure. She nodded and kissed him again, certain. He withdrew his fingers, reached over to the bedside table and grabbed something. She heard a metallic rip.

Grace leaned up on her elbow, taking the condom from his hand, smiling slightly. Rich smiled back at her and sat back allowing her to take over. She stroked her fingers gently along the length of him, smiling at the low growl that issued from his throat, she slowly started to unroll it, squeezing gently as she went. Rich moaned at the contact and then placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently but firmly back onto the bed and positioning himself between Grace's legs he slowly began to slide himself inside her.

_Fuck that feels good._

She was so tight around him and he hoped he wasn't hurting her. He looked in her face for signs that he should stop but found none. Her eyes had slid shut and her lips were parted slightly. Moving slowly at first he tried to focus on not letting go and he knew if he threw himself into this he would come in three seconds flat what with all the build up and sexy naked Grace for stimulation. Her legs were wrapped tightly round his waist and she was matching his rhythm with thrusts of her own increasing the pace as he did. He shifted position slightly and Grace's eyes flew open.

"Fuck. Rich. So close."

She bucked wildly into him as he teetered dangerously on the edge of oblivion. Grace pulled his face toward hers and kissed him roughly panting and growing ever tighter around him. The blood was pounding in his ears as he finally came, feeling her go over the edge with him.

"You're fucking amazing." He whispered, collapsing into her

Grace arms rested loosely around his waist, her chest heaving as she calmed down.

"Fucking hell." She giggled, "That was fucking..." She flailed, lost for words.

"Yeah." Rich kissed her and nuzzled into her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Franks!" Alo pleaded. "You can't just leave me hanging like this."

Franky carried the punch bowl through to the living room with Alo following her. She sat down on the sofa, placing the bowl on the coffee table. She took another drink and grinned at him.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked

"Well you could start by telling me if it was the truth."

"The truth?"

Alo leaned in and took a drink from Franky's glass, staying close in to her, he could smell shower gel and toothpaste, clean smells that he wouldn't normally have found sexy but he felt like tonight might be a night of firsts.

"Franks, have you really thinking about a threesome with me and another girl or did you just say it to screw with me?" He rested his hand on her thigh as he spoke

"You heard that then?" Franky giggled

"Such a fucking tease." Alo smiled, shaking his head

"Did you like what you heard?"

"You're kidding right? Alo grinned. "Course I fucking did. Who wouldn't want to be with a hot girl who likes other hot girls?"

"You don't think it's a bit fucked up?" Franky ignored the compliment.

"Nope just really mind-fuckingly sexy."

"More naked flesh to see with two girls?"

"Well yeah, obviously but that's not it."

"No?"

"It's all those little hands." He grinned goofily "Really does it for me."

Franky giggled. That wasn't what she was expecting but she got what he meant. Girls with their small dextrous fingers, soft hands and inquisitive minds, she could totally see that as a turn on. She looked back up at him and he was drinking from another glass that he'd found on the floor. He was still grinning but there was a twitch growing at the corner of his mouth and he kept looking at her sideways. Franky wasn't sure what to do now, she didn't normally like talking about her sexuality, she was into people not genders and she hated labels. But here she was sitting next to someone who she'd pretty much told she was bi and instead of being weird with her, he'd obviously found it a turn on.

She turned to face him then and put her hand on his bare forearm, looking up at him as she did. A sudden light crept into Alo's eyes and he grinned wolfishly. Frankie took the glass from his hand and took a drink, placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Alo's face was pale but a flush was starting at his throat. He half smiled, never once breaking eye contact.

Franky knelt up on the sofa and straddled him, finally coming to rest in his lap, facing him with one leg on either side. Alo's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Hello." He whispered

"Hi."

Franky suddenly regretted her boldness, she must have been more drunk than she realised and maybe Alo was just going along with the sexy talk. She was about to clamber off him again when he placed his hands around her waist.

"Didn't think you were interested." He murmured

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders, fingers playing softly against his neck. Alo was staring up at her, his lips parted slightly.

Franky dipped her head and brushed her lips against his, more like a graze than a kiss. She was about to pull away as she felt Alo's hands moving from her waist. One settled at the base of her spine pulling her closer into him while the other worked its way slowly up her back before finding the soft skin of the back of her neck. Franky gasped as he pulled her in, sliding his tongue in her mouth and kissing her desperately, she responded with a moan weaving her fingers in his hair and pulling gently. They parted and looked at each other.

"Fuck." Alo whispered "So which girl do you have in mind?"

Franky smiled and kissed him again.

**AN - Hope you liked this and hope it satisfied those of you who were left hanging by the unrevealed whispering (you know who you are!). Please review, I love to hear your thoughts xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on babe, you want to don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, if you can handle me that is!"

Mini's grin was too wide, too toothy to be real but Nick wasn't paying attention. Her Mum was right, they only seemed to be after one thing and as Mini had a reputation to uphold, it looked like she was going to have to go through with it.

"Sure I can handle you sweetness but can you handle _this_!"

Nick dropped his trousers then with a flourish gesturing towards his crotch and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Mini figured it would give the wrong message if she screwed up her face and looked away so she looked.

She looked at _it._

She was staring at it, and it was almost waving at her, it kept twitching upwards and as he shifted his weight it swayed from side to side. Nick grinning proudly and beckoning towards her. He obviously thought she was staring in awe. She had no idea what to do.

"C'mon Mins."

Nick broke the distance between them, pressing his naked self against her and kissing her. She kissed him back, unable to forget the live thing that was now pressing against her through her skirt.

"Really want you." Nick moaned into her hair

He was grinding into her and rubbing her arse and she knew that was supposed to be a turn on, that she was supposed to want him to fuck her up against the wall. Or something. But she didn't. She wasn't scared of sex; she wasn't frightened to let herself go she just wasn't feeling it.

_Guess it's fake it or be found out. _She thought.

"Mmm yeah." She began, tentatively

Nick seemed spurred on by her interest, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, covering her with his body. Then he kissed her roughly, leaving her skin stubble rash pink. She pushed his face away and he moved to her neck, completely unperturbed, his hand disappearing up her skirt. He had her knickers round her ankles in seconds and she realised that there really was no stopping this now that she'd started it.

He slipped a finger inside her, hitching her up onto low side table nearby. Mini fake moaned and clenched her jaw.

"Oh Mins, so tight." He growled appreciatively

_Well this is it. _She thought. _No going back now!_

His cock was prodding against her, begging entrance and he was rubbing his fingers against her bare arse underneath her hitched-up skirt.

"Shouldn't we use something?" She said.

He grinned and bent down to root through his jeans pockets, leaving her perched precariously on the tiny side table. She looked at his prone form, noticing the muscled arse and the tight legs. She knew he had a good body, that she should be feeling turned on by him that he should make her wet. Must just be nerves, she didn't want him to know it was her first time.

He was fumbling with himself and then he returned, prepared, to his previous position between her thighs. Now there really was no going back and he had started to push his way inside her panting and groping. She bit her lip to stop a squeak escaping.

Nick picked her up then and carried her over to the bed with his cock still buried deep inside her. Mini tried to make herself lighter, imagined air and floating as her lifted her and slid onto the bed with her head pressed against the headboard.

She stared up at the ceiling as he rutted away inside her, hoping it would be over soon and she could go and have a shower. The small consolation was that she was still wearing most of her clothes and could make a hasty escape.

He was picking up the pace, slamming into her and grunting, she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, the pain rising in her throat and tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"Oh Mins, yes, yes, yes..."

Nick's body convulsed above her as he came, withdrawing quickly and flopping down on the bed panting and grinning. He was asleep in seconds and Mini's eyes darted around the room looking for her underwear. She spotted them two feet away from the bed and slid away from Nick, careful not to wake him. Stepping into her knickers she hurried out of the bedroom stifling a sob. Faking interest in sex wasn't as easy as faking an interest in life, she thought, that fucking heart. She tried to ignore the burning chafe between her legs but it kept pushing her, pressing her, just like he had. Mini padded quickly down the hall and pushed open the door of the spare bedroom, sliding in before opening her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"Mini!"

"Franky?" Mini's eyes widened. "Farm boy?"

"Minerva." Alo slid off the bed, straightening his clothes. "Are you ok?"

"What happened Mini?"

Franky crossed the floor, a troubled look on her face, and led Mini over to the bed. Mini allowed herself to be controlled by the smaller girl, appreciating the concern in her eyes and her lightness of touch.

"I'm fine, really." Mini grinned toothily, the tears pouring down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Mini...did he do something you didn't want him to?"

Mini gasped.

_How did she know that? How did this girl seem to read her mind?_

Franky smoothed down Mini's mussed up hair and Alo came to sit on Mini's other side placing his arm lightly on her back. She felt the warmth through her clothes and turning towards him slightly, she smiled. He smiled back, noting that she looked much prettier when she wasn't forcing a smile.

"You can tell us if you want to." Franky traced her fingers lightly over Mini's cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"I fucked him." Mini gulped. "Well, he fucked me; I didn't have much to do with it."

"Did it hurt?" Franky asked

"Yes." Mini looked down at her hands guiltily. "That was my own fault."

"What do you mean?" Alo chipped in, having been quiet so far. "It's not your fault if he was rough with you!"

Alo clenched his hands angrily; he couldn't get over people like Nick who felt they had a right to everything.

"No it wasn't like that." Mini protested.

"What then?" Franky whispered, touching Mini's shoulder gently. Mini's eyes closed briefly.

"I didn't want it. I don't fancy him, I never really have."

"But..." Franky flailed

"I know, he's the perfect boyfriend but I just don't..." She trailed off

"Well why did you...?"

"I didn't want him to know, didn't want anyone to know."

Alo rested his head on Mini's shoulder and absentmindedly kissed the exposed skin there as on the other side of her, Franky kissed her cheek. Mini moaned softly and her eyes darted briefly between her two companions. A new feeling fluttered in her stomach and she relished the warmth she was getting from each of them, Alo's hand was flat against the small of her back, Franky's arm was round her shoulder and they were both pressed against her. She felt safe and warm but she was starting to feel something else. Something she should have been feeling when Nick's hands were on her. She gasped with the sudden realisation.

"What's wrong?" Franky asked, looking her in the eyes.

Mini's eyes were transmitting all sorts of messages and suddenly Franky understood. She smiled, directing her gaze Alo who smiled back and moved his lips along Mini's shoulder up to the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way as he did. A moan escaped Mini's lips and Franky captured them with her own.

**AN - Sorry this update has taken so long, the story has become a bit more than just Rich and Grace so I had to get my head round things abit more. So hopefully this is worth the wait and I hope to revisit our original coupl in the next chapter or two. Always love to hear reviews, opinions and requests/suggestions. Lots of love x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - This one is for KeffyRules - hope you enjoy it xxx And to everyone else who reviews, thank you and lots of love xxx I hope this isn't too weird for you x**

Mini groaned and opened her eyes. The light was streaming in through the curtains and for a second she wasn't sure where she was, her hangover wasn't quite upon her and she looked over to her left. Alo was sleeping with his arm slung across her over the blankets. His hair was mussed up and his face was calm. She smiled and he smiled back in his sleep.

_As if he knew. _She thought.

On her right was Franky, the scary little beauty who had plagued her life ever since she crashed into college that day two weeks ago. Franky's eyes were closed and her head was resting on the pillow just inches from Mini's own.

Mini couldn't believe how things had worked out last night. The situation with Nick had been pretty vile and she wasn't really surprised that he hadn't come looking for her but she was almost pleased it had happened as it had led to this.

Her eyes darted left and right again, smiling, remembering. When Franky kissed her she had almost burst in to tears again. It wasn't just her, she wasn't dry and cold, she really could feel something for someone else. Feeling the concern and love pouring out from both of them seemed to awaken something in her. Alo's warmth pressed against her and Franky's soft fingers brushing her skin combined to make her stomach churn and the heat rush to her face.

_How did they always seem to know what I wanted and how far to take it?_ She thought, looking over their prone forms again.

After the ravaging from Nick she wasn't looking for anything too rough and they seemed to know, seemed to care, seemed to want her for what they could do for her and not the reverse. She didn't know how it all came about as her thoughts were hazy and lust filled but somehow, all three of them had ended up naked in the bed, just like they were now, Mini was in the middle, with Alo lying behind her and Franky facing her. She remembered kissing Franky gently and then more urgently as she gained confidence. Alo was kissing the back of Mini's neck and occasionally moving to watch them both with a small smile on his face. Franky's body was pressed against hers and she was tracing her fingers over Mini's skin. Franky sat up then and leaned over Mini's shoulder to kiss Alo again. Mini remembered noting how pale Franky's skin was. She kissed her shoulder and relished the moan in Franky's throat.

When Franky moved back to face Mini she had her fingers interlaced with Alo's and motioned for Mini to lie on her back. Suddenly Mini had been aware of their eyes on her body and something must have crept into her face, a look of doubt or fear.

"You're beautiful, you know." Franky whispered placing their joined hands on Mini's bare stomach.

"Yeah." Alo agreed. "You both are." He flicked his eyes up to Franky, who smiled back at him.

Franky leant to kiss Mini and Alo guided their hands up to Mini's breast, tracing the fingers lightly around it and then across her nipple. Mini moaned at the sensory overload and, realising she had hands too; she placed one tentatively on Franky's breast and the other on Alo's bicep, enjoying the contrast of strength and softness underneath her fingers. When Franky gently pulled her lips away, Mini moved her hand from Alo's bicep up to his neck and firmly pulled him to her.

Alo raised an eyebrow, questioning. Mini smiled and nodded, pulling Franky in tight next to her as she kissed Alo, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Franky moaned, watching them kiss; she hadn't thought she'd be so turned on by watching. She couldn't hold back and dipped her head to Mini's exposed breast, running her tongue lightly around the nipple and then captured it in her mouth, sucking gently.

Mini gasped, causing Alo to open his eyes. He grinned and dropped his head to mirror Franky.

"Oh God!" Mini lay back panting, her hands weaving in their hair.

Mini felt herself getting hot again thinking about their hands and lips all over her body. She wasn't really sure when they'd fallen asleep but last night had been about exploring and touching each other and everything had been guided by what she had wanted, it had been all about her. She had never felt so good before, never been able to switch her brain off and just be turned on and excited by someone touching her.

"Morning." Franky croaked

"Morning ladies." Alo grinned, lifting his head off the pillow to look at them both.

"Morning." Mini smiled, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Franky scrutinised Mini's face carefully

"Great, thanks to you two."

"Happy to help." Alo smiled

He scooted in next to Mini, rolling her over on her side, cuddling her from behind and pulling Franky over to join them. Franky gasped as her hips were pulled flush with Mini's. Mini grinned, feeling suddenly powerful. She slipped her arm around Franky's waist pressing her palm against the small of her back and then edged her hand downward finally resting it on the curve of Franky's backside pulling her even closer in.

She grinned, Franky was wet. Mini turned and whispered this in Alo's ear who murmured his approval. Mini took his hand and slid it across her body and down her taut stomach between her and Franky.

Alo realised her plan and continued the journey alone ending up discovering just how wet Franky was, his hand wedged between where their bodies were closest. They were both wet, extremely wet. His head was swimming, he still couldn't believe that this was happening to him but he knew better than to over think it. He slipped a finger inside Franky and as he did, his knuckles grazed against Mini, they both moaned and he chuckled to himself, this was so much better than he could ever have imagined, so much better than _ultrawanking_.

"God!" Franky moaned

This was so horny, Alo feeling her and Mini up at the same time and with her skin pressed against Mini's it almost felt like they were fucking each other. She looked at Mini's face, she was flushed. Franky raised a hand and traced her fingers over Mini's small round breast, pinching the nipple and feeling it grow hard as she did. Mini moaned and her eyes rolled back for an instant. Alo had changed position and slipped an extra finger inside Franky and in doing so had rubbed the back of his hand hard into mini's clit. She moaned and bucked her hips, grinding back into him, finding his cock, hard and poking into her back. She gasped and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" Franky opened her eyes as Alo and Mini pulled away from her.

Mini was sitting up and staring at Alo's erection. He tried to cover up with the duvet but she wouldn't let him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." He began

He didn't want to get a hard on, he knew she would be frightened after what happened with Nick but they were both so unbelievable sexy and horny and he just couldn't control himself. He hoped she wasn't going to run away screaming.

Mini looked him in the eyes and pulled back the duvet, exposing Alo fully and as she did, the stroked from the base of his cock up to the tip. Alo moaned loudly, his eyes wide and a grin spreading across his pale features. Mini clambered over his legs and beckoned Franky to join her, one on either side of Alo's helpless body. Franky ran her hand down his chest and stopped in the cloud of hair at the base of his twitching penis, waiting for Mini. Mini's fingers quickly joined Franky's and were entwined and moving up and down, back and forth, squeezing as they went. Alo didn't last long, he'd held it in all night and this had been his ultimate fantasy, he was soon convulsing and crying out their names.

Mini grinned at Franky as she took in Alo's spent form, smiling and panting back up at them. A naughty look crept across Mini's face and she kissed Franky again, pulling back to murmur:

"I want to see what you taste like."

"Oh Mini!" Frankie moaned, rolling onto her back as Mini led the way

Mini slid her hands up Franky's thighs glancing up to her face every so often for reassurance. She was aware that Alo's head was propped up on his elbow and he was watching them interestedly but all she knew for sure was that she wanted to make Franky feel good. She slipped a finger inside her, trying to ignore the moan and the blood that rushed to her head as she felt Franky's wet softness engulf her. She added another finger and curled them upwards just as she dipped her head.

"Oh my god!" Franky moaned, wrapping her legs around Mini's shoulders and bucking into her as she came.

Mini looked up at Franky and smiled, the girl was pink and panting.

_I did that, _she thought, _that was all me!_

"Woah." Franky breathed. "I think it's your turn now!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you want to go back to the party?" Rich asked

"No." Grace paused. "Do you?"

"No, just…checking."

Rich traced his fingers along Grace's spine absent-mindedly, almost not registering her hiss of pleasure, completely absorbed as he was by the creamy softness of her skin and the tiny ridges of bone that yielded slightly to his touch. He could see himself lying there forever just touching her, the girl with skin so soft it was barely there, the girl of the tangled hair, the girl of the wild eyes and bee sting lips. He wondered whether he had invented her, in a sick taunt against his ineptitude, maybe he was just about to wake up alone.

He smoothed his hand across her stomach, rolling her over to face him, determined that she should not take on a sudden dreamlike quality. She eyed him quizzically, then smiled as she recognised the raw need radiating from him, leant in, kissed him gently, smiling against his lips as she felt the excitement reawakening in him. He growled in the back of his throat and rolled her fully onto her back kissing her back urgently.

She threw her arms around his neck smiling uncontrollably.

"I love you." She whispered and the whisper became a pleasurable moan.

"Oh fuck!"

Rich pulled the covers over them both in fright as the door flew open. Nick. Alone and bewildered.

"Shit sorry guys, you seen Mini?"

"No, sorry."

"Yeah erm cool, yeah er…nice one!" Nick grinned at Rich, pulling the door behind him as he left.

"Fucking hell!" Grace moaned. "Talk about passion killer!"

"Don't be daft."

Rich flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms over her head.

"Now, where were we?"

Grace grinned, her breath catching in the back of her throat. She loved the weight of him on top of her, forcing her legs wide open with his body. She could feel him pressing urgently against her again and she knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Don't forget…"

Rich frowned, noting his predicament and not wanting to ruin the mood by letting her arms go but knowing he couldn't just go ahead. Spotting Grace's neck scarf on the floor he grinned and praised his girlfriend's boho tendencies.

Grace wriggled in delight as he tied her wrists to the bed frame and went to retrieve another condom from his jeans pocket. He couldn't resist teasing her a little while she was tied up, flicking his tongue across her stomach, up between her breasts, along her neck and up to the tip of her chin. He smiled into her neck as she hissed and wriggled beneath him bucking her hips into him and forcing her small perfect breasts up towards him.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered evilly

"Fuck me Rich."

"What?"

"Fuck me. Hard. Please."

She was pulling at the scarf and pleading with her eyes but he wanted to know just how much she wanted him. He knelt between her legs, sliding his fingers up the insides of her thighs, just like before but this time she couldn't guide him and he didn't need it. He traced his way right to the top of her inner thigh and paused to look at her. She was glistening all over with sweat, her chocolate brown nipples were puckered and hard with excitement and when he glanced down between her legs, he could see just how much she wanted him. And she was his, all his. He smiled and slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a whimpering moan from her and a low growl rumbled in his own throat. She felt amazing and he couldn't wait to slide his cock inside her and feel her tight warmth enclosing him and her soft smooth body against his skin but for now he would wait, no matter how hard he was becoming, no matter how much his body wanted her. He wanted her to want him, need him, beg for him and then he could really let go. He added another finger and moved back and forth inside of her, watching her eyes the whole time; they were widened and she was panting heavily as his fingers pumped slowly in and out of her. He moved his knees forward, edging her legs open wider and as he did he slid in a third finger and she moaned loudly, her mouth dropping open slightly and her eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes." She gasped. "Yes! Oh Rich, yes!"

He could bear it no longer and in seconds he had pulled his fingers out of her, slipped the condom on his now aching cock and wrapped her legs around his waist, burying himself deep inside her. He rocked back and forth for a moment, steadying himself, holding back the wave that threatened to wash over him and gently grinding himself against Grace, driving her closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. She was straining against her bindings in frustration.

"Please, let me touch you."

"You'll have to promise to be a good girl."

"I promise to be a bad girl."

"Even better." He grinned, pulling the knots free with a deft swipe of his hand.

Grace sighed happily, running her fingers across his cheeks and up into his hair as he started rocking again, She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily, licking his tongue as she did, drawing a animalistic growl from his throat. He pulled her hips towards him, lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders.

"You want me to fuck you hard Grace?"

"Yes! Oh yes, Rich!"

He thrust harder and harder, in and out of her, building up speed and rubbing her clit in circles as he did. She was clinging on to his backside with one hand and pushing back against the headboard with the other trying not to scream the place down.

"Oh Rich yes, keep doing that. Oh my god I'm..."

"Fuck, yes! Grace. Oh Grace."

He collapsed on top of her for a few seconds before getting rid of the used condom and coming back to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her gently.

"I love you Grace."

"I love you."

"You really are fucking amazing."

She smiled.

**AN- If anyone is still following this story, sorry it has taken so long (!) to update - really lost my mojo for a while. Hoping this will make up for it a little bit and hopefully more fun and frolics in the spare bedroom soon xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Now calm down ladies, there's plenty of the Creevey to go around."

"You can say that again!" Franky cast her eyes downward with a giggle

"Yeah, looks like he's waking up again!"

"What can I say? I'm young, fit, and virile!" Alo waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh shut up Farmboy!" Mini pushed him on his back. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah." He whispered

"Franky?"

"Mmm."

Franky couldn't take her eyes off Alo's cock; she couldn't believe how big it was. She wondered if it was going to hurt, what it was going to feel like, whether it would be as good as being fucked by Mini.

"Here, put this on."

Mini kissed Alo, entwining her hands in his hair like Franky did then pulled away and kissed Franky wetly making sure Alo could see their tongues lapping in each other's mouths.

"Mmm, so hot."

Mini took Franky's hand and guided her towards Alo, helping her lift her hips and slide slowly down until he was deep inside her.

"Good?"

"Yes." Franky hissed. "Now you, come on."

Mini climbed over Alo, placing her knees either side of his head. She could feel him panting against her skin and his breath was reminding her exactly how wet she was right now. He reached up and guided her down onto his face and she felt his tongue working its way back and forth, inside and out, teasing her, playing with her. It felt amazing.

She looked up and saw Franky, beautiful naked sexy Franky rocking back and forward in front of her in time to Alo's thrusting hips. It was almost too much, she nearly came right there just looking at her beautiful sexy friend.

Girlfriend?

Maybe.

"Franks."

Franky opened her eyes and leant forward cupping the back of Mini's head as she kissed her fiercely. Mini reached forward and rubbed her thumbs roughly over Franky's nipples pinching them gently at first and then progressively harder as she realised Franky was enjoying it as she rode Alo's cock harder and harder moaning their names. Franky came first, screaming as she bounced up and down as Mini rubbed her clit, then Alo, moaning into Mini's cunt and finally Mini.

"Wow." Alo gasped finally

"Yeah."

Mini snuggled into his side and flung her arm over Franky who was lying on his chest.

"You guys are amazing."

"Yeah. Really fucking impressive Creevey."

"Nick!"

"Yeah, thanks for eating my girlfriend out mate, you're a real friend."

"What the fuck?"

Alo jumped out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his waist and covered the few short steps to the doorway where Nick had watched them, vodka in hand.

"You have no fucking right to call her your girlfriend,"

"And you do?"

"More than you. At least we make her fucking come."

Nick took a drunken swing which Alo dodged safely before countering with a short swift punch on the nose. Nick staggered back, disorientated.

"We?"

"Yeah."

Alo looked round at his girls who were wrapped together in a sheet, looking on worriedly.

"Well you're welcome to her. Bunch of fucking freaks!"

He flung the door shut and disappeared. Seconds later they heard the front door slam.

"You ok Mins?"

"Yeah. Alo, did he hurt you?"

"Naa. too pissed to see straight."

"C'mon I'm knackered."

"Yeah me too." Franky mumbled

"Come my bitches." Alo announced. "To bed!"

Franky and Mini both punched him playfully but were asleep as soon as they lay down.

**A/N - This one is for KeffyRules - hope it was worth the wait! Hope it wasn't too weird for you Minky shippers out there xxx**


End file.
